


In the Passing

by EmptyTome



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Retribution, Tragedy, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyTome/pseuds/EmptyTome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher delivers punishment long after the events of Weirdmageddon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Passing

_"You only **thought** you could escape my wrath. It was only a **thought** and those **thoughts** I kindly left for you to remember in my absence," Bill said, loudly and impatiently._ _"so what do I do with those **thoughts** , I.Q.? Where do I put my own to ensure you suffer?"_

It was a question that was met with uncertainty.

Ford and Stan braced themselves in the upcoming months following Bill's warning. An anticipation that would prove Bill Cipher still exercised powers beyond human comprehension. It was these powers that would serve him in his endeavor to seek divine retribution. A supernatural punishment that Bill delivered with righteous indignation that would affect generations of the families he had left in ruin.

It was speculated Bill had manipulated the murderer who abducted Wendy Corduroy, Gideon Gleeful, and Pacifica Northwest. They were last seen alive attending a party together hosted by The Mystery Shack's new manager Soos Ramirez before disappearing.

They were subject to a ritualistic slaughter and a mysterious casting circle reminiscent of Cipher's summoning circle. The three slain bodies rested in the forest for ten days. They were found wrapped in white bed sheets. The symbol of an all seeing eye drawn upon the victim's forehead with blood.

_"So I.Q. what do you think?"_

Bill had asked Ford the day before their bodies were laid to rest in the local cemetery.

_"You know what I've done, right? I've decided to take them with me. They're mine now and I'm going to keep taking from you and this town. They'll never know the bliss of Nirvana, Heaven or even a Shangri-La. I've cut them off from all these things. There is no relief...the earth bound spirits I claim work for me now."_

A month after they were buried underneath the cold unforgiving ground. The Northwests had decided to pack up and move far from Gravity Falls, Oregon to the city. Leaving only an abandoned mansion behind. Priscilla Northwest attempted suicide nearly a week after learning of her daughter's traumatic death. Drunk and over dosed on pain medication Preston was forced to wrestle a loaded revolver from her hands. Two bullets fired off in their skirmish, one bullet was stopped by a wall, and the other grazed Preston's right shoulder. The childless parents decided they were better off living someplace else that offered another opportunity to start fresh of things.

Already the seams of their tight knit community were coming undone.


End file.
